Kerwhizz
Kerwhizz is a British television show which previously aired on Cbeebies in various countries, as well as MUX3 in Poland. It was co-created by the BBC and Studio 100. It was animated by Blue Zoo Animation. Kerwhizz is made up of 41 episodes and 2 seasons, the first season being composed of 26 episodes and the second with the remaining 15. Each episode consists of a quiz portion before a race. The first season originally ran between November 3rd, 2008 and May 11th, 2009. The second season ran between March 7th and March 25th of 2011. Characters Kerwhizz is primarily hosted by the live action Kerwhizzitor, who oversees the activities of the 3 CGI teams: * Ninki and Pip * Twist and Snout * Kit and Kaboodle The Kerwhizzitor is helped in the quiz by various 2D hosts, who also occasionally appear in the race section of an episode in 3D: * Nattajack * Burping Hurbert * King Pong * Kat Kool Stylization of an episode Quiz At the start all of the teams are introduced by the Kerwhizzitor before starting a 5-question quiz. These questions are individually hosted by Nattajack, Burping Hurbert, King Pong and Kat Kool. The questions vary from picture recognition/memory and auditory questions. Each host has their own style of question, e.g. Kat Kool always hosts the auditory questions in his round called "Kat Kool's Sound Round". The teams are then left to choose their pod mods based on what place they got in the race, where the first place gets the first choice. There is also a special type of pod mod, the mystery mod, which is offered to the winner of King Pong's question. The winner is not obligated to take the mystery mod, although in most cases they do. These are gadgets that can be used during the race to gain an advantage. Race The teams then build their vehicles, pods, and are lifted up to a raceworld, a track consisting of 3-5 locations which the teams must do 2 laps of. Before they go to the raceworld, the teams are unaware of what it will be, although there are hints given out during the quiz. Each raceworld consists of various obstacles which the teams will need to use their pod mods to overcome. The second lap is generally altered in order to make it harder for the teams to get through. Lawsuit In 2011 the BBC was sued by cartoonist Michael Mitchell related to Kerwhizz. He claimed that the characters were based on designs for a show he proposed titled "The Bounce Bunch". In December 2011, it was finalized that the Kerwhizz characters did not infringe his copyright. This lead to a discussion on subconscious copying (where the designer takes liberties from another design without knowing so). Trivia * Kerwhizz was one of the first shows on Cbeebies to be produced entirely in HD * Kerwhizz is named other things in different languages. In Polish, it's "Kwizzer", in Belgian Dutch it's "Kwiskwat". The Hebrew name can be translated to "Ready, Quiz, Hop!" and the Hungarian name is "Csűrcsavarosdi" Category:Series